Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 59
Ball & Chain Trooper vs. Darkhammer Pretty self-explanatory. Two very strong knights wielding ball and chains.--MaloMart (talk) 21:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Regular enemy vs mini-boss... nope. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Won't work.'-- C2' / 21:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Never liked this fight, but never disliked it either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : None of them have the balls. Or chains? --AuronKaizer ''' 00:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Actually, I enjoyed fighting these foes a lot. Portal-Kombat : : Interesting... The Midna (talk) 00:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : : This doesn't really appeal to me. Oddball 464 21:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Navi vs. Tingle Both are hated by many fans. Also Navi is a fairy, while Tingle wants to be a fairy/wants a fairy. Both pay close attention to Link. Tingle thinks Link is a fairy (so he asks him questions), while Navi tries to help Link (paying attention to him). Lastly, each appear on the Nintendo 64. The Midna (talk) 21:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehh it won't win, but whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : I've already said no in the past.... sorry.-- C2' / 21:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : No. Just no. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : TM, didn't you oppose this fight when I suggested it a few weeks ago? Diachronos (talk) 21:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : :Is this what you mean? I didn't even vote there! And it's a different fight. The Midna (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :: : I suggested a Navi vs Tingle in week 56. Diachronos (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: : I don't see it in week 56. I'm 95% I wouldn't oppose that. The Midna (talk) 22:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::: : Alright, I just checked in the history and here's what happened. Diachronos ended up deleting the fight eventually, which is why you don't see it, The Midna. The Midna never opposed the fight, but Midna Rocks did. Hope that clears things up. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : */facepalm* You're right, it was Midna Rocks. I feel like an idiot now... Diachronos (talk) 22:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: : Thank you, XZ. It's fine, Diachronos. It looks like my fight will lose again. I thought this one would work... The Midna (talk) 00:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : :Tingle scares small children.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) : : That's...ummm...that's not a bingo. --AuronKaizer ' 00:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Can't say yes to this. Portal-Kombat : :Hated-things fights just don't work. Sorry. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I opposed last time, and I do so again. Midna Rocks : you should make it navi vs tatl. :: Two things. One, who wrote that^? And two, it would be...a little one-sided. The Midna (talk) 21:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Have mercy on us all! Oddball 464 21:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Deku Butler's Son vs. Flute Boy Both go missing prior to the events of their respective games, and both have fathers that miss them and wish to see them again. Also, both die by turning into trees. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Just wow. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : :I like the connections. -- C2' / 21:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know anything about the flute boy, but the Deku Butler's Son has no lines and no character, making him somewhat hard to vote for.--MaloMart (talk) 00:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : That just make this fight all the more fair. In general the more popular game usually seems to have an edge, so if what you say is true that could even this out into a really close fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Good point. I've changed my vote to neutral.--MaloMart (talk) 00:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Holy hell, you just did something there. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not particularly interested, but this is a cool connection nonetheless. Also, the Deku transformation uses pipes as an instrument- somehow related to flutes? That's a bit of a stretch, but whatever. Nice discovery. Portal-Kombat : : Flute-playing boy = instant support. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : This is going a lot better than I thought it would. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : :This is a very good connection. Urrgh, why can't I ever think of anything good like this... Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : the connections are really good but im not sure i see it being an exciting fight. Oni Link 15:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Now THIS i'm interested in seeing. Midna Rocks : :I don't know much about Flute Boy, but I know about the Deku Butler's Son. From what I hear, the connections sound amazing! The Midna (talk) 21:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : :A better fight to be sure. '''Metroidhunter32 16:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Wow. This is good. Really good. Oddball 464 21:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Dark Dragon vs. Stallord was well liked last time so here it is again. Both are dragons that only use their arms and mouth. Both shoot similar fire/energy balls. Both battles require climbing higher to damage them (dark dragon's hands or the pillar) and both were specifically stated to exist due to the final boss. One is a final boss but the other is thought to be one of the best boss fights in the series. Oni Link 15:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Good to see a fight that can potentially beat mine. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I can't say no to Stallord. Diachronos (talk) 18:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Dragons are awesome. I want it. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : : It's been a while since we had a giant awesome boss battle. Portal-Kombat : :Dragons are cool.--MaloMart (talk) 00:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : :Good fight. If it doesn't go thourgh, then resuggest it in two weeks.-- C2' / 00:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : :Sounds good, but I don't know enough about Dark Dragon to support this fight. The Midna (talk) 21:52, September 18, 2009 : :I like this fight, mostly because of the similarities and the total AWESOMENESS of both bosses. -- | talk | '''Kanji:' ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' : :Good but not as good as the other one. Metroidhunter32 16:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : : I see nothing wrong with this Oddball 464 21:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Comments I haven't done enough edits to suggest something but i think someone who has should suggest deku scrub vs korok Rule #2 says we can't suggest fights for other people. Diachronos (talk) 20:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) i must say we have a good system here. most other wikis have qued fights that are posted on the main page at random. i think the vote every week system works better then the others. it ivolves more toughtfull fights rather then suggesting one and waiting months for it to appear. Oni Link 20:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Somebody's got to break the tie we have right now. If there's anybody that hasn't voted on one of the fights, please do so now. We really need to make some sort of system in the case of a tie, by the way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : If it's a tie, couldn't we pick the one with more Neutral votes? Diachronos (talk) 22:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::No. Neutral means you neither support nor oppose. Regardless, The Midna broke the tie. Unless somebody else votes for Dark Dragon vs. Stallord or opposes Deku Butler's Son vs. Flute Boy, it's fine. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Uggo. Haru just evened it again. This is the flaw in the layout...'-- C2' / 16:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::What flaw? | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' :::::That if there is a tie, and it's time to change to a new fight, what do we do? We can't have two fights, so we should figure something out, aside from just pure votes. If you oppose the other one, then it goes right back to a tie....no if anybody does.'-- C2' / 16:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) chill theres still all of sunday and the rest of today. but we do need a system. Maybe the one with least opposes or we end the suggestions on a friday unless its tied then we do which ever one gets the first lead. Oni Link 16:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC)